1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to targets and more specifically it relates to a moving target system for efficiently improving the accuracy of a shooter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Targets have been in use for years and are utilized by various types of sportsman to improve their accuracy, shooting skills or simply for the enjoyment of the sport. Targets generally come in various shapes and sizes to adapt to the particular purpose that the shooter is utilizing the target for.
One of the main problems with targets is that the target is generally stationary. A stationary target may not challenge the shooter properly or prepare the shooter for real life situations, wherein if the shooter is a practicing for hunting sake it may be a great advantage to practice on a moving target. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved moving target system for efficiently improving the accuracy of a shooter.